1. Field of the Invention
A vehicle seat assembly adapted to perform an easy entry function is disclosed herein. The seat assembly includes two actuators for actuating the seat back to pivot through one of two different, generally upright pivot ranges. A first pivot range permits the seat back to pivot to a position that triggers the seat assembly's easy entry function, while the second range does not.
2. Background Art
A vehicle seat assembly having a pivotable seat back is disclosed herein. Examples of vehicle seats having pivotal seat backs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,660,440, 5,769,493, 5,788,330, 5,979,986, 6,513,868, 6,830,296, 6,945,607, and 7,021,716.